


Hux worries too much

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux keeps a diary? Most likely.  Just a random entry when he truly worries for Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux worries too much

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage verse

Dear Diary,

When he sleeps only then does he truly let his guard down. Only then can anyone see how young he truly is still.  
The Knight. The Sith Lord. The Child.   
He carries too much on his shoulders and expects too much of himself.

My dear husband just ask for help before your star falls and fades.

-Hux


End file.
